towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Lucy Redwine Blake („The Agori Empire“)
Och nö, das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder? Noch eine, die dem Schönheitsideal entspricht und diesmal wird der Text mit Sandy eingeleitet? Ich fnde du übertreibst es langsam! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:01, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das finde ich auch ein bisschen seltsam. Wie können drei Personen dem Schönheitsideal entsprechen? Außerdem finde ich, dass es dann nur ein halber Artikel, wenn einfach nur der gleiche Text rauskopiert ist. Ich glaube, du kannst es eigentlich besser. Ich finde das einfach nur schade. Crash74 (Admin) 16:16, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) W'enn ein Volk eine brutale Auslese betreibt in der nur die Gesunden und Ansehnlichen überleben ist es normal das die breite Masse einem bestimmten Schönheitsideal entspricht. So war es zum Beispiel bei den Spartanern. Könnt ihr ja nachlesen wenn ihr wollt. Und zum anderen brauche ich in einer Elite Organisation keine Nullachtfünzehn Agori. Die würden nicht einmal die Ausbildung überleben. I'''n meinem Bara Magna leben nur die schönen und starken, alle schwachen und unansehnlichen wurden nach der Geburt fort geschafft und schuften in irgend welchen Minen und Steinbrüchen. In meiner Welt herrschen sehr raue Gesellschaftsformen unter dem Deckmantel der Rechtschaffenheit. Das dürft aus dem Vorgehen gegen die Toa eigentlich erkennbar sein. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:10, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Aber ihr Körper kann doch nicht genau so wie der von Tuyet sein '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 18:18, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Trotzdem finde ich, du solltest für versch. Charas unterschiedliche Profile schreiben! Und selbst mit dieser Auslese finde ich das nicht so gut... Aber: Deine Story, deine Entscheidung! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 18:18, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Wenn (fast) jeder in dieser Gesellschaft dem Schönheitsideal entspricht, was bringt es dann, dass sie sich alle dessen bewusst sind? Immerhin is das ja nichts bsonderes. Ich finde diese Idee irgendwie doof... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 18:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ist es echt nötig so viele kleine Änderungen zu machen? Reicht nicht eine große? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 18:54, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) D'ie kleinen Änderungen berufen sich auf Fehler meiner Seits. Da ich sie beim erstellen des Profils nicht bemerkt hatte. Wenn eine große Änderung notwendig wäre, würde ich sie jetzt nicht machen sondern später hoch laden. Aber Änderungen sind nur in der Körperbeschreibung vorgesehen, muss mal überlegen wo ich dezente Unterschiede einbauen kann;-) E'''rst einmal vorweg; Die Körperbeschreibung ist sehr offen und umfasst nur grobe Details. So gibt es immer kleine Unterschiede bei den Mädels. Aber ich wollte nicht all zu stark in die Details gehen, da ich die Körperangaben für nicht weiter relevant halte. ''Z'um anderen; Die Profile haben etliche Schnittstellen an den Punkten wo sie sich treffen. Aber in anderen Details hat jeder seine eigene Biographie. Besonders eben Lucy hat eines das mit keinem identisch ist. Und um es ebenfalls zu wiederholen. Diese Dienst Sache ist bei allen Marines identisch. Z'''um dritten; Auch wenn die Frauen sich ähnlich sehen gibt es einen gewissen Konkurrenzkampf. Und da sie sich nun mal ähneln ist dieser Konkurrenzkampf deutlich in der zivilen Kleidung zu sehen. ''Z'um vierten; In meiner Story ist kein Platz für emotionale, schwache Charaktere. Dies passt so ganz und gar nicht in eine elitäre Gesellschaft. Ich möchte eine Geschichte schreiben, die von der Sicht der gesetzestreuen ausgeht. Charaktere die sich immer an die Regeln ihrer Welt halten. Die für Rebellen, Verräter und schwache unwürdige Geschöpfe nichts übrig haben. So zu schreiben ist verdammt noch mal nicht leicht und noch schwerer ist es für so eine Geschichte die Charaktere zu entwerfen. '''''Da kommt es zwangsläufig zu bestimmten überschneidungen bei den Profilen, auch wenn ich mich noch so bemühe die Profile in bestimmten Punkten anders zu gestalten. Zitat; "diesmal wird der Text mit Sandy eingeleitet?" Das ist eine Panne die ich beim Schreiben übersehen habe, kommt leider häufiger vor. Habe es aber korigiert;-) Und zu guter letzt;-)' '' 'J'''eder von euch hat einen wahren Helden der für das wahre Gute eintritt. Und ich mag eure Geschichten und Charaktere sehr. Und so wollte ich nicht den klassischen Helden haben, ich möchte Charaktere haben die an sich nicht einmal böse sind. Es ist die Einstellung ihrer Welt in der sie Leben. Sie handeln nach dem Gesetzt und fragen nicht danach ob es vielleicht doch zu hart sein könnte. Eben eine Welt im absoluten Reichtum in der es keine Armen mehr gibt. Eine Welt die ihre Dekadenz mit allen Mitteln ausbaut. Das ist wirklich nicht leicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:09, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Der folgende Text spiegelt nur meine Meinung wieder, und ich hoffe nicht, dass sie zu 'nem Streit führt: "Und so wollte ich nicht den klassischen Helden haben, ich möchte Charaktere haben die an sich nicht einmal böse sind. Es ist die Einstellung ihrer Welt in der sie Leben. Sie handeln nach dem Gesetzt und fragen nicht danach ob es vielleicht doch zu hart sein könnte." und "In meiner Story ist kein Platz für emotionale, schwache Charaktere." Meiner Meinung nach sind Leute, die sich akribisch ans Gesetz halten, oder zu hinterfragen oder zu zweifeln, entweder schwach oder feige. Und außerdem: Die Überschneidung bei "Im Dienst" hast du mir erklärt, aber warum haben die auch privat den gleichen Charakter? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dazu auch eine Begründung hast, weswegen ich es begrüßen würde, wenn du eine Seite erstellen würdest, auf der die Gründe für diese Übereinstimmung erläutert sind, weil sich diese Diskussion sonst bis ins Unendliche ziehen könnte! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 06:00, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) '''''Wie so zu einem Streit führen???????????:-( I'ch bin offen für ehrliche Kritik, weil man durch sie feststellen kann was man verbessern kann oder nicht;-) Und ich habe auch schon aus eurer Kritik erste Schlüsse gezogen und einen Charakter geschrieben der hoffentlich anders ist als die anderen;-) Und es folgt noch eine Erklärung;-) In Form eines Profils aus der Sicht einer Charakterin die nicht dem Schönheitsideal entspricht;-) '„Bara Magna“ Eine Welt der Gegensätze(„The Agori Empire“) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:28, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lob Das ist wirklich ein sehr vorbildliches Profil. Wieso können nicht alle Benutzer so gute Profile erstellen, dann müssten wir jetzt nicht so viele Stubs löschen :( [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:26, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du musst dir für dieses Profil etwa 40-50% wegdenken, da das von andern Profilen kopiert ist (Er benutzt ständig den gleichen Text). Dann ist nicht mehr so viel übrig auf der Seite und dann sind mein Profile auch nicht viel kleiner! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:30, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @ Shrike14; @ W'as soll das denn jetzt! Muss ich jetzt noch einmal alles erklären? In meiner Geschichte gibt es nun mal viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Charakteren. Was ist jetzt daran so schlimm um das jetzt stendig wieder hoch zu ziehen? Vielen Dank:-( W'''ie es mir scheint, beschränkt sich Science Fiction in euren Augen wohl nur auf Starwars, Star Treck oder Galaktica. KLare Klischee Charaktere und das klassische Gut und Böse. Harte Science Fictionlektüren scheint ihr wohl nicht zu kennen. ''@ Bima; I'ch hätte gerne auch sechs weitere Profile geschrieben. Doch so wie es aussieht macht es keinen Sinn dies zu tun. Da sich Profile neuerdings nicht ähneln dürfen. Irgend etwas daran scheint ja falsch zu sein. Tut mir Leid:-( D'''eine Meinung überlasse ich dir. Halte von dem Profil was du davon halten möchtest. Aber igrned wie scheint es Shrike14 wohl sehr zu stören das ich in meiner Story eine ausgearbeitete Rote Linie habe in der alles richtig durch strukturiert ist. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, ich habe ihm schließlich nichts getan:-( ''W'as mein Kritiker auch gerne übersieht ist das die Übereinstimmungen mit anderen Profilen, er meint sehr Gezielt die Körperbeschreibung, welche von mir sehr grob gehalten ist und immer noch gedanklichen Spielraum offen lässt. Aber auch die sich ähnelnde militärische Laufbahn der Charaktere dennoch zusammen gehören. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:37, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass Shrike das so gemeint hat und ich denke er wollte dich nicht kritisieren. Ich denke, dass Shrike lediglich darauf hinweisen wollte, dass er sich auch Mühe mit seinen Profilen macht und sich von mir etwas herunter gestuft fühlte, weil sich meine Kritik so anhörte als wärst du der einzige, der gute Profile erstellt. Ich finde es ganz und gar nicht schlimm, dass sich die Profile ähneln, das ist in jedem guten Wiki so, dass es genau beschrieben wird und ich weiß das, ich war ja länger im Chronist-Wiki tätig und wenn Teams zusammen arbeiten wird eben in jedem Artikel der Mitglieder beschrieben was sie gemeinsam tun. Mach weiter so, deine Profile sind vorbildlich, manche Stubber sollten sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:21, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) '''''Danke, das baut einen wieder auf;-) A'ber diese Art seiner Kritik hat sich innerhalb meiner Profile Gehäuft weshalb ich mir da schon gedanken mache. Weshalb deine Vermutung nicht falsch liegen muss aber ich für mich eine andere habe. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:26, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja, selbst wenn er es so meinen sollte, wie du annimmst, dann ist das sein Problem. Du bist der Autor deiner Geschichte und du weißt am besten wie du deine Profile zu erstellen hast. Und sie sind immer sehr gut. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:18, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Tut mir leid, dass ich so darauf herumreite! Ich hör damit auf! Und zu der Tatsache, dass sich unser SF-Wissen auf diese drei genannten Themen beschränkt: Ich bin vielleicht eher der Fantasy/Krimi/Thriller-Fan, aber ich kenne durchaus auch andere Fantasy-Werke! Und zu der Schwarz-Weiß-Sache: Ich finde, die existiert in deiner Story ebenso, denn deine UMPs entsprechen ja den Menschen in Avatar und sind demzufolge die Bösen. Außerdem befolgen sie ohne nachzudenken jeden Befehl, was in jedem Buch/Film/etc. Ein Markenzeichen der Bösen ist, während die Guten über "Menschlichkeit" etc. nachdenken. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:33, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ok;-) J'a das mit Schwarz und Weiß / Gut und Böse hast du gut er erkannt. Jedoch vermische ich noch eine sehr brutale Science Fiction Literatur zu der Avatar dazu. Die Space Marines aus Warhammer 40.000. Dieses unerschütterliche Pflichtbewusstsein und die gerade zu erschreckende Gesetzestreue des U M P basieren auf dieser Grundlage. Dazu mischt sich noch ein Schuß Spartaner (300;-). D'''iese drei Sciencfiction Themen die ich dir bezüglich erwähnte, waren nur Beispiele für das nicht ganz so harte;-) Es wird in dieser Richtung wohl noch etliche geben;-) Aber meine Sciencefiction Grundlagen sind Filme wie die Alien Reihe, Star Ship Troopers, Star Force Soldiers und Event Horizon. Dazu Kommen Romane wie Hellgate London, Battle Tech und Warhammer 40.000. ''Wenn noch fragen dann frage einfach;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:29, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, wie gesagt, SF ist nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsgenre, deshalb sagen mir die meisten Titel, die du aufgeführt hast, nichts, aber in einer Sache stimmen wir wohl überein: Wir beide mögen sehr brutale Literatur. Kennst du Jean Christophe Grangé? Er schreibt irgendwas zwischen Krimi und Psychothriller (eher zweiteres) und ich finde alles, was ich von ihm bis jetzt gelesen habe einfach genial, auch (oder gerade weil) er für sehr brutale und detailliert beschriebene Mordszenen bekannt ist. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:42, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) V'on ihm habe ich mal was gehört. Brutal ist immer gut;-) Wenn gleich man schon mal echt nen Moralischen kriegt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:04, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "echt nen Moralischen kriegt"? Sorry, wahrscheinlich bin ich wieder der einzige, der das nicht checkt... Is irgendwie immer so... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 06:52, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch beziehe das auf eine Doppelmoral in der Geschichte. Es gibt so zwei Sprichwört die sagen in etwa; ''"Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betrachtrachters."' und '"Gut oder Böse liegt im Standpunkt aus dem man es sieht." --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:23, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)